Prometheus Class
Name: Prometheus Craft: United Federation of Planets Prometheus-Class Heavy Cruiser Type: Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 418.25 x 173.47 x 78.73 meters Ship Mass: 2,100,000 metric tons Starship Size: 7 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 4D+1 Crew: 655; Skeleton: 66/+10 Passengers: 120 Cargo Capacity: 100,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Warp Drive: 6 / 9.2 / 9.982 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 9.5 Hull: 6D+2 [[Star Trek Starship Armor Systems|'Ablative Armor']]: 1D+2 Shields: 3D+2 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 60 / 2D *Scan: 130 / 2D+2 *Search: 170 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 4D+1 Weapons *'5 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees dorsal starboard, 180 degrees dorsal port, 2x 360 degrees ventral, aft dorsal starboard Location: Top: 1 dorsal starboard, 1 dorsal port, 1 ventral starboard, 1 ventral port; Middle: 1 dorsal port Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 4D *'Type X Phaser Array' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees dorsal Location: Middle dorsal starboard (concealed when sections joined) Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 4D *'12 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 2x 180 degrees dorsal port, 2x 180 degrees aft dorsal starboard, 6x 180 degrees ventral, 2x 180 degrees dorsal Location: Top: 1 aft starboard, 1 aft port, 1 dorsal (concealed when sections joined); Middle (concealed when sections joined): 1 starboard, 1 port; Bottom: 1 dorsal (concealed when sections joined), 2 ventral starboard, 2 ventral port, 1 aft starboard, 1 aft port Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 1 Damage: 4D *'3 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: aft, but are self guided Location: top aft (concealed when sections joined), middle forward dorsal (concealed when sections joined), bottom aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 120 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 10 Damage: 4D *'3 Quantum Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: forward, but are self guided Location: 1 top forward, 1 middle forward dorsal (concealed when sections joined), 1 bottom forward dorsal (concealed when sections joined) Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 120 Mark I Quantum Torpedoes total Spread: 10 Damage: 8D *'3 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Location: 1 forward of top section, 1 forward of middle section, 1 aft of bottom section Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: (top / middle / bottom) **Basic: 630 (180 / 180 / 270) **Expanded: 70 (20 / 20 / 30) **Luxury: 28 (8 / 8 / 12) **Unusual: 7 (2 / 2 / 3) *Decks: 16 *Escape Pods: 160 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: 2374 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 3 (1 per section) :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 3 (1 per section) :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 22 persons *Cargo: 3 (1 per section) :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 2 *Shuttle Pods: 2 *Probes: 60 Notes: *'Multi-Vector Attack Mode': The Prometheus-Class can "split" apart into 3 separate vessels. Each section has the previous listed attributes except as follows: :*Top Section: Hull: 2D; Maneuverability: 2D+2 :*Middle Section: Hull: 2D; Maneuverability: 2D+2 :*Bottom Section: Hull: 2D+2; Maneuverability: 2D+1 Description: The Prometheus-class was a Federation advanced escort starship developed for tactical operations in deep space. The Prometheus-class entered service in the year 2374. Its main feature was the multi-vector assault mode, which allowed a Prometheus-class escort to split into three warp-capable, combat-ready sections Alpha, Beta and Gamma. By the early 25th century, the design had spawned several sub-classes. In a possible future, the Prometheus-class remained in service well into the 26th century. (VOY episode: "Message in a Bottle", STO - "Klingon War" mission: "Welcome to Earth Spacedock", ENT episode: "Azati Prime") History The Prometheus-class was one of several starship designs, along with the Sovereign and Defiant classes, that were created in response to the Borg threat following the USS Enterprise-D's encounter with a Borg Cube in System J-25 in 2365. Starfleet Tactical's task was to design a vessel that could be fast, maneuverable, and be equipped with the latest weaponry that was being designed to fight the Borg. However, none of the new designs or weapons were ready for the Borg attack in 2366 which resulted in the destruction of 39 starships and the loss of 11,000 lives. This created a new sense of urgency in getting better equipped starships up and running in the fleet. While the Sovereign and Defiant classes entered service in around 2371, the launch and testing of the USS Prometheus was put back until 2374. The initial trials of the Prometheus went well, until she was hijacked by a group of Romulans keen on taking the Prometheus to the Tal Shiar so they could learn the latest starship secrets. While the crew were killed by the Romulans, they were prevented in keeping the Prometheus by the starship's Emergency Medical Hologram and The Doctor from the USS Voyager. (VOY episode: "Message in a Bottle") After the safe return of the Prometheus and the testing of the ships multi-vector assault mode were completed, Starfleet rushed the construction of two further vessels, the USS Cerberus and USS Heracles. Both of these vessels were in service by late 2375, and the Cerberus served as Admiral William Ross's flagship from 2376 to 2379. (DS9 - Avatar novel: Avatar, Book One; TNG - A Time to... novel: A Time for War, A Time for Peace) The Prometheus-class was still in service in 2409, and by that time had inspired two variant classes: Phoenix-class and Cerberus-class, some of these ships were fitted with 4 pulse phaser cannons. (ST video game: Star Trek Online) Specifications The Prometheus-class was a classified advanced tactical cruiser. It was a revolutionary design that had the ability to confront the enemy from multiple, warp capable vectors for a formidable surprise attack. One innovation that was incorporated into the design was the installation of holoemitters that were outfitted throughout the ship. This allows the EMH Mark II doctor to project itself holographically across the ship allowing it to tend to the crew without it being restricted to sickbay. (VOY episode: "Message in a Bottle") Sub-classes By the early 25th century, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers had developed sister classes to the Prometheus. These classes and the Prometheus were collectively categorized as advanced escort, with several refit and retrofit options. Furthermore, all advanced escorts were modular, and their components were interchangeable between these classes. In addition to the active Prometheus-, Phoenix- and Cerberus-classes, Starfleet introduced the Hephaestus-class in 2409. (STO - "Klingon War" mission: "Welcome to Earth Spacedock") Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Prometheus-class advanced escort allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were designated Type 1-5 and Veteran. (STO - "The Klingon War" mission: "Welcome to Earth Spacedock") Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. (STO missions: "Coliseum", "Cold Storage", "Boldly They Rode") Source: *Memory Alpha: Prometheus-class *Memory Beta: Prometheus class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 1 (Spacedock) (pages 103-106) *thedemonapostle